The Jewel of the Relm
by noodles2Dmax
Summary: Princess Emma tells her children the story of how she's loved and lost their father, Lieutenant Killian Jones. Based loosely on the movie "Titanic". Rated T just to be safe!
1. Introduction

**Sooo quick authors note! First time making a fanfic, so please excuse any faults and, of course, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Enchanted Forest. The sun had scarcely peaked through the tall mountains in the distance, and a castle that once belonged to King George stood proud and tall. Inside, Emma Swan slept soundly. Until...

"Mom!" Called a little girls voice. "Mom!"

Emma groaned, turning over in her bed, facing away from her bedroom door. 28 years of being woken up bright and early by her mother or father or whatever servants they sent, and she still was no where near being a morning person. But of course, that never stopped her children before, and it certainly didn't stop them now.

Her door burst open, only to reveal one of said children. "Mom! C'mon, get up! Grandma said we're going to the beach today—c'moooon mooooom you promised!" Her daughter whined. Emma sighed and, finally, rose from her slumber. Her daughters bright blue eyes were wide with excitement. "Mary, you couldn't have waited until the sun was actually up?" Emma said, equally as whiney as her daughter. Mary rolled her eyes, "It IS up, mom! Now, c'mon, get up! I wanna get there before noon!"

Getting up, Emma stretched out her tired limbs. "Where's your brother?" Mary shrugged, "Probably already in the carriage." Emma sighed. Yes, she had indeed promised her children she would take them to the beach today, for the first time in their entire lives. Well, the first time with her at least. They've gone to the beach before with their grandparents and occasionally even the dwarves, of course, but never with Emma. It was just too painful.

"Go on ahead downstairs. I'll be out in a minute," Emma tells her daughter. Mary squeals as she rushes out the door. Mary and her brother, Liam, love the beach about as much (if not more) as they love cinnamon with their hot chocolate.

* * *

With the sun high in the sky and the hot summer air surrounding the royal family, a dip in the salty ocean water is all the Charmings can think of. All but Emma, who sits on the beach, watching her children splashing water in their grandfathers face.

"Are you alright?" Emma hears her mothers concerned voice above her. Emma's eyes never left the sea, no longer looking at her children, but something far off in the distance, something no one but she can see.

"I'm fine, mom. It's just...I can't. Not right now."

Snow sighed, feeling not pity, but sadness for her daughter. Sadness and desperation, for though it had been ten years, she still cannot seem to calm her daughters sadness towards the sea.

"I understand its hard, Emma, but...you can't hide forever. I think its time you tell them." Snow said, gesturing towards Emma's twins, who were now on the beach, pretending to be pirates. Emma smiled sadly, but still didn't look up. "I know, but...how..."

"Mom!" A sharp cry interrupted her thoughts. "Liam keeps throwing sand in my eyes!"

"Only because you're the_ pirate_, remember?" Liam spits back. Emma cocked an eyebrow, "What are you two doing now?"

"I'm a knight! And Mary is the evil Captain Hook, trying to pillage our kingdom!" Liam says proudly. Emma chuckled, "Captain Hook, eh? I thought he was just a myth."

"Actually," Emma's father, Prince Charming interfered, "There have been rumours of him. People have been talking about seeing his Jolly Roger in the middle of the night, making port in the most isolated of harbors." Snow White rolled her eyes at her husband, "Right. Well, on that note, I think I'm going to go for a swim." Her husband, of course, followed his wife suit into the open sea.

Emma smiled at the sight of her parents enjoying themselves, absentmindedly fiddling around with her necklace.

"Whats that?" Mary asks. Always so curious.

"What? My necklace. You've seen this a thousand times." Emma teased.

"Yeah, but," Liam began, sitting in the hot sand next to his mother, "You never told us where you got it." He watched his mother, his eyes as equally green as his mothers, but not nearly as sad.

His mother looked at him with, and then his sister, and then her green eyes flitted back to the sea, longing for something far beyond her reach. "I got it from your father."

"You never told us about him..." Mary says carefully. For only being ten years old, she and her brother know well that the subject of their father only makes their mother sad, though they never knew why. They slowed their asking when they started to notice how her eyes grew misty-eyed when they did, and stopped completely when they started to notice the sad look in her eyes when she runs her hands through Liam's dark hair, or looks at Mary's sea-blue eyes.

Emma then smiles at her children, deciding that now was a better time to tell them than never. "Would you like to know..?"

Mary and Liam's eyes lit up like the stars at the mention, "Yes!" They said simultaneously. Emma drew a deep breath,

"I was 17 years old..."

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are always well appreciated, I'm sure. :D Next chapter should be up soon! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Deal

**And we're back! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and kind words. You make my heart soar :D**

* * *

Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince David Charming, and said to be the fairest of them all at the bright young age of 17. And there was no denying the truth of that, especially at her ball, which her mother threw to celebrate, of course, her 17th birthday.

"I hate balls." Emma whined, as she watched her mother fixing her golden curls. Snow White sighed, "I know you do, Emma, but its your birthday, after all! And you never know what you may find when you're out there," Emma rolled her eyes. Of course, her mother was talking about finding her true love or whatever. Snow White had never been one to rush her daughter finding love before, but there have been whispers of the Evil Queen plotting something—whether it was a war or a curse, her parents were in no way hesitant to find out. Though it was small, their kingdom certainly had a strong navy, but an even smaller, weaker army. Naturally they were hoping to make alliances with kingdoms, one that had a strong, or at least a decently sized army. Alas, nobody dared to get involved in a war with the Evil Queen, so they were forced to the resolution of marriage. But of course, they never wanted to force their daughter to marry for anything other than love, which explains why her mother jumped at every chance she had to throw these ridiculous balls, in hopes that Emma will find her own Prince Charming someday.

_Although, I suppose my birthday is quite the plausible excuse_, Emma considered.

Just then, her father knocked on the door. "Is she ready?"

Her mother topped off Emma's curls with a tiara, adorned generously with jewels arranged in a way that made it feel quite simple. Snow White smiled proudly at the princess in the mirror, "She's ready." David then walked in, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his little girl.

"Emma, you...you look beautiful."

That she did. Her golden curls were gathered on top her head, two strands falling at the sides of her face, framing it perfectly. Her strapless lavender dress hugged her waist perfectly, and cascaded gracefully from her hips, barely brushing against the floor. And while Emma adorned a light smile, her green emerald eyes showed nothing but boredom, for she simply wanted no more than for this evening to be over with.

* * *

The evening had unexpectedly flew by for Emma, which was a first. Her eyes would sweep over the ballroom filled with royals and those of high-class who came from other kingdoms to celebrate her birthday. Or, at least that's what she liked to think. Most came to see if this princess were as beautiful as claimed, other came for the food. Emma had looked around at the visiting princes and even danced with a few, but none had really seemed to appeal to her. They were attractive, of course, but she felt no such pull or desire towards them; and definitely no magic, whatsoever.

Emma was just on the verge of sneaking out onto the balcony when her one of her dwarven uncles, Grumpy, approached her. She smiled brightly, "Grumpy! Always good to see you." He smiled, and gave a light, teasing bow. "Princess. While I hate to take you away from the party, your mother and father wish to speak with you."

The princess knew this was serious, for her parents had never pulled her out of a ball before. When she walked through the heavy wooden doors into the war room, she was greeted by the sight of her parents, and a man she's never seen before.

He was rather odd-looking, with a mop of messy brown hair, sharp eyes and scaly skin that glistened in the candle light, reminding her almost like a crocodile.

"So this must be her...the princess!" The crocodile exclaimed, almost a little too excited. "You have your mothers chin!"

The queen cleared her throat, "Emma...this is Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma's eyes went wide, "As in...The Dark One Rumpelstiltskin?"

Just then, the Dark One's jittery laugh cut through the uncomfortably thick air, "Ah, so you've heard of me!" Emma stayed silent. Everyone did for a good ten seconds. It was the king who brought sound back to the room,

"Rumplstiltskin has offered us a deal, Emma."

_What?! _"What kind of deal." Emma's voice was hard. Why would her parents make a deal with the Dark One? They of all people should know better!

Snow White hesitated, "He has brought us new information on the Evil Queen." She stole a glance at her husband, who simply nodded. "Emma, she's planning to enact a curse. A curse that will rip us away from this land, and our memories along with it."

When Emma stayed silent, trying to let this new information sink in, her mother continued. "But, Rumpelstiltskin has offered us a deal. He has offered his services in helping us defeat Regina before she casts this curse. However-"

"What do you want in return." Emma then interrupted, her eyes showing nothing but disgust for the Dark One.

"What I want, dearie, is..." he paused, smile then creeped upon his scaly face. Thin and stretched, and arranged in such a fashion that it couldn't have been anything but malicious.

"Is for you to marry my son."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? You can bundle it all up into a review if you like :D**

**BUT if you don't then that's your opinion, I guess?**

**I know this was short but it was necessary**

**Anyways, don't fret my lovelies, Killian will be showing up soon, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Jewel of the Relm

**Here we are again friends! I've been trying hard to keep the chapter updates to once a day, but fair warned that I may or may not be able to update tomorrow.**

**I know, it sucks, but with school comes (a little too much) homework. This chapter, however is longer than the usual, BUT I still promise I'll try and finish the next one for you guys tonight!**

* * *

This had taken the princess aback, "m-marry your son?!" She then looked at her parents, desperation in her eyes, "And you're agreeing to this?!"

"Emma, Prince Baelfire is a very nice young man-"

"I don't care!" Emma cried out, "you promised! You promised me you wouldn't force me to marry anyone I don't love!"

"Oh, but you won't be forced, dearie!" The Dark One cut in, "This is entirely your choice!"

"But if I don't marry him, then I'll lose my family, and be sent to some other hellish realm no doubt." Emma retaliated with an acidic tone. Rumple smiled, flashing his rotten teeth,

"Oh, you make a good point, Princess!"

Emma's lips were pressed into a thin line as she rubbed her temples, "I can't believe this is happening." Snow held her daughter, in hopes of consoling her.

"I'll leave you to, eh...Mull this over. Let me know when a decision has been made!" And just like that, the Dark One disappeared in a cloud of dark magic.

"I'm sorry, Emma..." Snow said helplessly. Emma pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with any one of her parents.

"I'm going to my quarters; give our guests my regards." Emma said icily, leaving the room with a decision that had yet to be made.

* * *

The king and queen were surprised to see their daughter, dressed and sitting as straight as an arrow downstairs at the dining table, bright and early the next morning. Especially taking into consideration that she would have had to been up earlier than they for her to even be dressed.

"I have made a decision," Emma greeted them with no emotion in her voice. Her parents sat across from her, watching their daughter carefully. "I will marry the Dark Ones son."

Snow sighed, not out of relief or happiness, but defeat. David spoke the words his wife has yet to find, "are you sure, about this, Emma? You don't have to do this..." And for a moment, their titles had melted away. There was no Queen Snow White or King David, but just plain old mom and dad. Emma straightened,_ all the more reason to do this_.

She couldn't lose this. The Evil Queen can take their kingdom, but not her family.

"If I don't, then we'll never see each other again. Or maybe we will, but we just won't remember. Either way, somebody loses. This is a small sacrifice I'm willing to make."

So it was decided. The King and Queen had spent the next days making preparations for the princess to set sail to the Dark One's castle. The king had chosen the best ship with the best crew, The Jewel of the Relm, to take her. Snow White would accompany her daughter while David took care of the kingdom.

Soon, too soon, Princess Emma and Queen Snow White stood before the Jewel on the docks, ready to go. David hugged Emma tightly, caressing her head as though she were the same infant he held so long ago. "I love you, Emma. Have a safe trip." Emma pulled back, hold back tears, knowing that they could not prolong this anymore.

"I love you too, dad."

She smiled lightly as he kissed her cheek.  
She put on a brave face as she climbed onto the Jewel of the Relm.  
She waved goodbye to her kingdom as they set sail.  
She didn't notice she was crying until her mother was holding her, telling her it'll be alright.

Emma refused to take her eyes off of the sea that had replaced where her kingdom, her home, was once in sight.

"Captain Jones," Her mother called, "can you escort us to our rooms, please?"

A man with dark hair, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile approached them. "I'm afraid I have to man the crew for now, but I hope you won't mind my lieutenant showing you the way?"

The Queen smiled graciously, "of course not, Captain."

Just as the captain called for his lieutenant, a new face, younger than the captain but not much older than Emma, joined them. Suddenly, Emma forgot why she was so sad, or why she was even here for any other reason than to meet this man. His eyes matched the captains, but somehow, they were different. They were like the color of the sea, like the calm before the storm, framed with his dark lashes and complimented by his bright smile.

"Your majesties, this is Lieutenant Killian Jones." the Captain introduced.

"A pleasure to be at your service," Killian said as he bowed.

Snow smiled, "The pleasure is all ours, Lieutenant."

The captain smiled proudly at his lieutenant, "Well," he said, "I'll leave you to it then. If any of you ladies need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or my brother here," The Captain gestured to the young lieutenant.

_Brother_? Emma thought. She hadn't considered the resemblance until then. They shared the same friendly smile, dark hair, and nose.

_But those eyes_, Emma thought, _those are entirely his_.

"Thank you, Captain," the Queen replied, interrupting Emma's thoughts, "we will."

As the Captain returned to his duties, Emma had caught the lieutenant's stare. Suddenly feeling self conscious, she found herself smoothing her curls and wiping the stray tears from her reddened cheeks. Killian cleared his throat, his blue eyes never leaving Emma's, "this way, your majesties."

* * *

The lower decks were not nearly as airy as it was upstairs, nor was it as light. However, even then, Emma thought Killian Jones' eyes still shined as bright as day, so blue and beautiful that it almost made the sea seem mundane in beauty.

_ I could get lost in them for a thousand lifetimes_, Emma thought, almost mournfully.

He can never be hers. She knew that what she was doing was wrong (she was engaged, after all) but somehow she just couldn't keep her eyes and thoughts from him. The thought of loving him seemed to feel...right.

_Love?_ Emma thought, surprised with her own thoughts. _How can I love him if all I know is his name?_

In the low candlelight, she could still see a faint scar on his cheek, and it took all her willpower not to ask how he had gotten it. Emma had thought a good handful of men to be handsome, of course, but Killian Jones seemed to be an entirely different species. His beauty was almost god-like—Emma suddenly found she was smiling to herself, something her mother had no doubt noticed.

"We don't have a guest room on our ship," Killian said, "however, the Captain and I are more than happy to offer my and his room for you both. We shall sleep with the crew during this trip."

"Thank you, Killian," Emma said, and suddenly wondering if she should have addressed him by his title instead. _Too late now_, she thought with distaste.

Snow smiled at the lieutenant and thanked him once more as she entered the Captain's quarters. Killian and Emma stood in silence shortly after she left, both not entirely sure of what to do or say.

"Well," Emma began, breaking the silence, "I suppose shall have your room then?"

The lieutenant nodded shyly, eyes not quite meeting hers, "that you will, your majesty. Um, lunch will be ready shortly, if you're hungry." Emma smiled. She couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, but she would've sworn his cheeks were as red as hers in that moment.

"Thank you, lieutenant. And please, no need for formalities. Just call me Emma."

Sapphire met emerald once more, a small smile gracing Killian's face.

"As you wish...Emma."

* * *

**Review? c:**


	4. You Jump, I Jump

**Okay, I know I've updated SUPER late, and I SO sorry about that! Alas, life happened, Tumblr happened, Spring break and homework happened, and I just didn't make enough time for this chapter. It didn't help much that this particular chapter gave me suck writers block, either! But no worries guys, I haven't abandoned this story. I already know how this will go about, I just need to find a way to lead up to the exciting parts. x3**

**So this isn't a particularly important chapter, but it's fairly long and will hopefully make up for my lack of updating. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

As soon as Emma was inside her temporary room, she immediately felt guilty. "What are you doing?" She asked herself out loud, leaning against the wooden door. She ran her hand desperately through her hair, mulling over this situation.

_You're engaged, Emma_, she scolded herself, _don't do this to yourself_.

But the damage has already been done. In the short moment she knew him, she knew she was head over heels. She paced around the room, trying to think of anything but those blue eyes, that smile, those dark locks falling in his face when he looked down..

"No," Emma stopped, staring herself down in the mirror. There wasn't a doubt in the world that she looked quite flustered. "You cannot think of him. Not like that," she demanded, eyes on her reflection. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she wouldn't follow through. Emma Swan had never been one to play by the rules—even if they were her own.

But she had to, she had no other choice. If she doesn't go through with this marriage with (_What was his name again?_) the Dark Ones son (_Oh, that's right. Baelfire._), then her parents, along with the entire kingdom, would be cursed. While Emma would love to just storm the Evil Queen's castle and beat her senseless, she knew such a thing was impossible. Nobody could step so much as 100 feet near Regina's castle, no thanks to a protection spell she's cast. _With the exception of my soon-to-be father-in-law._

Emma shuddered at that thought, the very idea of _the Dark One_ becoming a part of her family, being the grandfather of her children-

_ That's not the issue here_, Emma stopped herself once more, _that's an issue to stress over later_.

Emma sighed. Never has she ever yearned to have the ability to make decision—but even then, would she be right to? If she would've met the lieutenant sooner, perhaps even during the ball the night the Dark One dropped by, would she react just the same?

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. "Emma?" She heard her mother's voice on the other side.

"Come in," Emma sighed once more, sitting on the small cot on the other side of the room. Her mother stepped in then, closing the door behind her. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine," the princess lied. Immediately she knew her mother knew she was not fine. "

Look, Emma," Snow began, "I understand that you're nervous and upset, but...darling, it's not too late to change your mind." Emma shook her head, "But that's where you're wrong, mom...It is too late. If we back out of this now..." Emma kept her eyes on her feet, as if the answers to all her problems were written on her shoes.

The queen sighed in defeat, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "I know how this feels...its like you're trapped, having to make a decision that appears to have already been made for you. But the reality is, no matter how hopeless things may seem, there's always another way, a better way out." Emma felt tears begin to pool into her eyes as desperation overcame her.

"Do you see a better solution to this..?" Emma said hesitantly. Snow shook her head, pulling away from her daughter. "No...not yet. But," she brushed a strand of hair out of Emma's face, "I'm sure you will. I know you will. Maybe it'll be tonight, or at the end of this journey, or even on the morning of your wedding. You will find a way. What I've learned in life is that a happy ending always starts with hope." Snow smiled confidently at her daughter.

"I'm gonna go and find some lunch. Would you like me to get you anything?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not very hungry." Snow nodded slightly and gave her daughter a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Emma wanted to find comfort in her mothers words, but all she seemed to feel was the lingering guilt. Did she really have the right to feel this way? She did, after all, decide this course. She could've said no to the Dark One, but she didn't. Growing up, she had heard so many tales of adventures and battles her mother and father had been through together before she was born. Perhaps this was hers. Perhaps she just needed to test the waters before she decided to let her heart run away with her head

* * *

Later that day, Emma decided to finally leave her room. By now it was nearing dusk, and she thought it'd be nice to watch the sunset from somewhere that wasn't behind the castle walls. She looked around the deck, seeing that most the men were at dinner, which the exception of the captain at the helm. Or at least she assumed it was the captain; his back was turned to her. Still not in the mood to talk, she leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the sun sink slowly into the red ocean.

The darker the sky grew, the more Emma found herself looking at the ocean below her. _Would it hurt if I jumped ship right now?_ Emma wondered, _would the waters be too cold? Would I be able to swim back to the surface? Or would I simply drown?_

"Are you alright, Princess?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, once again._ His_ voice. She turned around, shocked to see that it wasn't the captain at the helm, but his Lieutenant. He watched her for a moment, waiting for an answer, before turning back to face the sea. Despite his looking away, Emma gave him a small smile, "just fine." She crossed the deck and joined him at the helm, "But I told you already. Just call me Emma."

Killian smiled crookedly, "apologies, Emma." he said, emphasizing her name. There was no denying the little jumps her heart did at the sound of her name on his lips. It sounded so natural, like it belonged to him.

The princess cleared her throat, looking out at sea, just as he. "I assumed the captain would be the one at the helm." He shook his head, "Tonight is my shift. Besides, even captain's have to rest."

"You mean you'll be here all night?" Emma says.

"Until the sun touches the sky again, yes."

"Hm. That sounds awfully lonely."

Killian gave a small laugh, "I'll be alright, your majesty."

"I told you to call me Emma."

They looked at each other then, emerald meeting sapphire. He gave her a shy small, which she gladly returned. The wind blew carelessly in their faces, the moon replacing the sun in the sky. Below deck they heard loud footsteps and slamming doors, but in that brief moment, everything felt..._timeless_. "Can...Can you teach me?" Emma said softly.

"Sailing?" Killian replied, forcing himself to watch the seas once again. Emma nodded, saying yes so softly she was surprised he heard her.

"I...I'm sorry, Pr—Emma, but I'm not sure that would be a safe decision..."

Emma scoffed then, "Scared, Lieutenant?" she challenged.

He smiled, "Only for your safety." Killian said softly. Feeling her wide eyes on him, he cleared his throat, "and the queens, of course." Emma gave a curt nod, "right."

They kept their eyes on the ocean then, watching the waves and the stars pass by them in silence.

"But what if I don't care for my own safety..." Emma whispered. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it broke the comfortable silence nevertheless.

"Then that would be...very bad form." the Lieutenant said carefully.

Emma ignored him "What if...what if I were to jump ship this very moment..." Killian looked at her then, watching her carefully. She faced the sea, but her eyes were somewhere else, filled with a sadness he felt was his responsibility to take away. "Then I would have to jump in after you."

She looked at him then, "Would you? Truly?" Emma tried not to cringe at how small and scared her voice sounded. _What are you afraid of?_

Killian's eyes were stormy, gazing at her with such awe and affection it made her heart do somersaults, "it would be an honor to sacrifice my life for yours, Emma."

"But why?" Emma said hoarsely, "How is my life more important than anyone else's?" Killian took Emma's hand in his, "I would travel across all the realms, fight the most ferocious of giants, if it meant I could gaze upon a woman like you." he murmured, just before pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He watched her through his dark lashes, noticing the tears that began to form in her eyes. Before he could stop himself, he quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

"Killian-"

"Emma?" her mother called, causing both the princess and the lieutenant to jump. Killian quickly removed his hand from her cheek and continued to steer. "Emma, are you out here?"

The princess sighed, "Yes, mother. I just thought to have some fresh air before bed."

The queen approached them, but slowed to a stop when she noticed how...close the two were. "Is...everything alright out here?" she said, eyeing the lieutenant warily, though his back was to her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Emma swallowed, taking a step back. "I was...I was just asking Lieutenant Jones if he could teach me how to sail."

"Oh!" Snow said, sounding slightly relieved, but it lasted only a moment. "Well...I don't think that would be very safe, taking into consideration how many people are on this ship—myself included." She kept her tone light, and Emma forced herself not to roll her eyes at the smirking lieutenant. "I'm aware, mom...Killian already gave me the safety speech."_ Well...not really_.

"Good," her mother said, "good. Well, I had just stopped by your room to say goodnight, got a bit worried when I didn't see you there. Then again, there are only so many places to hide on a ship."

"Oh, well, I was just heading to bed anyways." Emma replied, sounding a bit too much like she was trying to get rid of her mother. Snow seemed to sense this, and looked between Killian and Emma once more.

"Alright...well, goodnight then, Emma." She said finally, giving her daughter a quick hug. "Goodnight, mom."

"Even your mother seems to be terrified of the idea of you steering." Killian said once the queen was below the deck.

"Oh, what she doesn't know won't kill her!" Emma replied playfully. Killian laughed just as a cold breeze whipped through the sails. The princess rubbed her bare arms, wishing she had brought her cloak.

"Are you cold?" Killian asked, noticing this.

"Not terribly, I'll live." She smiled reassuringly, but that didn't stop him from removing his navy jacket.

"You'll live, but you'll catch a cold." He said says as he draped his jacket around Emma's shoulders.

"Killian, I'll be fine! I was about to go to bed anyway." Emma protested, yet she still wrapped the jacket tighter around her body, breathing in his scent.

"It's bad form to leave a lady out in the cold,"

"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?" Emma says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm always a gentleman." Killian says with a playful wink. Emma has never been more grateful for the lack of light, making the heat rushing to her cheeks unnoticeable.

"Well...I appreciate your concern, but I'm gonna head to bed."

"You've said that three times now, yet you're still here." Killian replies, raising an eyebrow. She smiles at that, "well this time I meant it."

She begins to take off the jacket, but he stops her. "Keep it," he says.

"Are you sure...? It's awfully cold out..."

"I'll be alright, milady. Sailing through a windy night without a jacket isn't the worst thing I've ever had to face." Emma was tempted to ask what that might've been, what adventures he's been on. She wanted to know everything about Killian Jones, but she shouldn't...

"May I ask what that might be?"

_Why don't you ever listen?_ A small part of Emma's brain argued.

Killian smiled, "That will have to be a discussion for another night."

"Confident I'll come for another late-night visit? Lieutenant Jones, I'm blushing!" Emma said playfully. Killian looked shocked, despite her playful tone. No, not shocked—wait, was he _blushing?_

"I thought you said you were going to bed." Killian said finally.

Emma sighed, knowing she should go, but never wanting to. Nevertheless, she still told him goodnight. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the cabins, the desire to sleep suddenly hitting her. But before she got too far, she turned around one more time.

"Thank you, Killian."

"What for?"

She hesitated, "saying you'll jump after me."

He faced her once more, eyes filled with determination. "I meant it."

Emma smiled at him, feeling light. It wasn't a small smile like the others; it was the first genuine smile she's had since before the ball.

"Good."

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns-Reviews are always well appreciated!**

**PS-Did you guys see tonight's episode? Talk about a feel-fest!**


End file.
